rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Arival at Jerris
Ra-Khir gazed out at the approaching city of Jerris from the deck of the Jade Zephyr. The forming Ash clouds stung his eyes and he began to blink back tears leaving clean streaks along his already graying face. "Erh ehm,"Lundrogg cleared his throat, "I know elves are sorrowful creatures, but surely there has not been a more perfect picture of depression as this." Ra-Khir sighed, "I think there is still a great deal yet to sink in. I have no home, most of my family and friends see me as a pariah, and my childhood friend is marrying my brother. Now this..., grey lump in the middle of no where is supposed to be a beacon of hope,... it is hard to take, and nothing like I imagined." The elderly T'skrang gazed out at Jerris and neither spoke for several moments, "You may be surprised with Jerris yet... Have you used Ustandar before?" Ra-Khir was puzzled by this sudden change of topic "the T'skrang spice, of course I have chef..." "Well.." Lundrogg looked back and forth conspiritorially "One of the many ingredients to that delicious spice is an ugly gray fruit, covered in knobs and warts with a rind that feels like Thundra beast skin. We call them Kepos nuts." "Inside is one of the brightest natural pigments of red that can be found and a tangy oil that brings fire to the pallet." "Jerris may not look like much from up in the clouds but if you can see past the ugly exterior you will find a city full of K'harro." Ra-Khir shook his head "I don't know even where to begin, it is too much." Lundrogg let out an annoyed gunt "Surely I have taught you better than that! You are an elementalist, every thing can be broken down to its most basic parts, and your seemingly insurmountable task is just the same." "One piece of the puzzle at a time, start with the most critical components first, and soon you will find a path to your next step." Ra-Khir sighed and started to speak but was cut of by Lundrogg "So what will you do when you land in Jerris Ra-Khir, will you wallow in your depression till you end up broken and mangled in a ditch on the road begging for pity, or will you create something more out of yourself?" Ra-Khir wiped the soot from his face, "I will take the money Devrin gave me to find a place to stay and then I will look for work, I will not disapoint you Chef!" "Oi if your lookin for work I know just the guy!" Ra-Khir turned to see Melandry approaching with a self satisfied grin on her ash covered face, her bright green eyes even more beutiful for the colorful contrast."I know a guy here by the name of Thamon, look him up when you get to Jerris and tell him I sent ya!" "Also take this." Melandry handed Ra-Khir a small qaurtz crystal. "This is a gift from Devrin, use the message stone to keep him up to date will ya, he worries about you like he was your father...um I mean, well a real father not Rathelon." "Anyway it's password protected and Devrin didn't tell me the password. He said to tell you "walk on the living, they dont even mumble, walk on the dead and they mutter and grumble" I mean its a pretty obvious riddle isn't it but I will leave it to you."